Never Alone
by LadyTora316
Summary: Being a new Soul Reaper is never easy, but it's made especially hard when your two over-bearing brothers are constantly breathing down your neck and getting into fights with your Lieutenant boyfriend. Loneliness can turn into love. Shuhei X OC
1. Chapter 1 Encounters

Obviously, I don't own Bleach or any of its amazing characters. I do, however, own Saori and other original aspects. Enjoy!

* * *

"It's a lovely day, isn't it, Saori?"

Looking over her shoulder, Saori saw the kind older woman who lived a few shacks away. "Yes, it is, Akira. So lovely, that I decided to spend the day outside," she replied with a gentle smile.

Sliding her door shut, Saori waved goodbye to her neighbor and headed out to her sacred lavender field. Whenever she'd wanted to just spend time thinking or enjoying nature, Saori had always traveled to the seemingly magical field that she'd found while exploring as a child. Even though it was only twenty minutes from the home she used to share with her brothers, even they didn't know of its existence. To her knowledge, no one did.

When she finally reached her destination, she took her usual spot sitting near the edge of the lavender. She loved to watch the wind play across the field, like an ocean of purple, swirling waves just for her enjoyment. The most peaceful place in her world, she let her body relax, and remembered the last time her brothers had visited.

The two had moved out sometime ago, a few years after Saori had become an adult. They entered the Soul Reaper Academy, one wanting to follow a powerful man, the other wanting to follow his best friend. Yumichika Ayasegawa, the brother of her blood, and Ikkaku Madarame, the brother of her soul. Saori had been with them ever since she could remember, but the last time was about a week ago when she'd gotten into a fight with them…

_Ikkaku was sitting up against the wall, his zanpakuto in his lap leaning against his shoulder. Yumichika was sitting on the bed behind Saori, who was sitting on a stool while her brother fixed her hair. On the sides of her temple, he'd taken two small locks of hair, one an inch above the other, and braided them, pulling all four back with the rest of her hair into a cute ponytail. This was her usual hair style, her bangs being left out to frame her face, but it always looked better when Yumichika did it. When they all still lived together, they would sit like this every morning, something Saori had taken for granted. Now, these were precious moments that were becoming increasingly few and far between, especially with their promotions to Third and Fifth seat of the Eleventh Court Guard Squad. As much as she wanted to keep this beautiful, peaceful moment, she'd had something brewing in her mind for some time now._

"_Ikka?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Umm…can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure, what is it?"_

"_Why do you fight?"_

"_Eh? I fight to get stronger, you know that."_

"_Hmm…Yumi?"_

"_Yes, Saori?"_

"_Why do _you_ fight?"_

"_I only fight when challenged, and that is to uphold my honor and beauty."_

_Being finished with his sister's hair, Yumichika got up off of the bed and knelt down in front of her. With a serious look on his face, he asked, "Saori, why are you asking this?"_

"_Because, I'm trying to figure out why I want to fight," she replied with pure innocence._

_Shocked, Yumichika flinched while Ikkaku's eyes flew open to glare at his little sister._

"_There's an easy answer to that," Ikkaku said, "you don't."_

"_But, Ikka-"_

"_Absolutely not, Saori." Yumichika whispered._

"_But Yumi, I really think that I want to protect people, to be able to protect myself!"_

"_I said absolutely not! If you need protection, _we_ will protect you. You need do nothing more than live out your life in peace and happiness!"_

"_But-"_

"_Saori, stop!" Ikkaku had jumped up from his seated position. "What's gotten into you! Why this sudden interest in violence?"_

"_Why not!" she screamed, rocketing to her feet, knocking the stool over in the process. " I've grown up around it, haven't I? I share the same blood as you, Yumichika, and you're a fighter! I've shared my life with you, Ikkaku, and you're a fighter! Did it never occur to the two of you that I would share similar characteristics, wants, needs, desires? Why is it so bad?"_

_With tears streaming down her face, Saori pleaded with her brothers, begging them to understand. Instead, the two glanced at each other, mumbled that they would return to visit again soon, and left the house, their sister sinking to the floor, shoulders shaking with sobs._

Coming back to the present, Saori tried and tried to understand why her brothers had gotten so angry, but she just couldn't. However, something else was grabbing her attention; someone was behind her, leaning against a tree just nine yards away…

He hadn't meant to sneak up on her, but Shuhei Hisagi finally had a day off, and had planned on spending it relaxing in the field he'd used to play in as a boy, but on the way he'd gotten lost in thought and had come out of his reverie when he felt someone's presence. Looking out to the lavender field, he spotted a young woman sitting just inside the edge of the flowers. There was something about how she held herself, perhaps the slight slump of her shoulders, that inexplicably drew his attention. Leaning his right shoulder against a tree, he watched the wind play with the hundreds of purple stalks.

"You can come sit if you'd like. I'm not so rude as to turn others away from such beauty."

Startled, Shuhei blinked, refocusing his vision on the young woman who was now looking directly at him. He straightened from the tree and walked over, taking a seat beside her. Being closer, he could see that she was quite pretty, yet looked somewhat familiar. "Sorry if I scared you, I wasn't really paying attention," Shuhei explained.

"I think I'm the one who scared you," she giggled. "My name's Saori, it's nice to meet you."

"The name's Shuhei. It's nice to meet you, too," he replied. "So, how did you know I was there without turning around?"

"That's a silly question. I felt you of course."

"You mean, you felt like there was someone behind you?"

"No, I mean your spiritual pressure."

"What? But…how? I had it completely suppressed, I'm sure I did."

"You did," Saori simply stated.

"So, you're saying that you can feel someone's power whether or not their hiding it?"

"Yes."

"That's amazing," Shuhei whispered, stunned.

"Is it? I just assumed it was normal…"

After admitting it so honestly, Shuhei could do nothing more than stare.


	2. Chapter 2 Attacked

Hello, all! So, I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update this story due to moving and whatever else life throws my way, but I will try to do my best, and I'm sorry that it took me so long! Whether it's once a week or once a month, this story has been trapped in my head and I have to get it out. Thanks to those who favorite/followed and reviewed, and please enjoy!

Ahh, yes, and, as always, I don't own Bleach or anything about it, just the OC and other original things connected to her. R&R!

* * *

Shuhei and Saori spent two hours just sitting together in the lavender field, enjoying each other's company while getting to know one another.

"You know, when I first saw you, you seemed sad. But this whole time, we've done nothing but laugh and have a good time. You're a genuinely happy person after all."

"I like to think I am. But you're right, I was sad when you first saw me," Saori sighed. "When my brothers came to visit me a week or so ago, we got into a fight and they left before anything was resolved."

"So they don't live with you anymore?"

"No. They live in the Seireitei, in the Squad Eleven barracks."

"Squad Eleven, huh? What are their names?"

Suddenly, Saori jumped to her feet, tension running through her muscles. Shuhei slowly stood up beside her, confused and worried at her actions.

"Sorry. If you don't want to talk to about your brothers, it's understandable. We can talk about something el-"

"Move."

"What? What's wrong, Saori?"

"Move now!" Saori screamed just before slamming her shoulder into him, knocking Shuhei back a few paces.

From seemingly nowhere, a hollow appeared right in front of Saori, slashing where Shuhei had been standing, landing a blow on Saori's stomach. Shuhei immediately flew into action, drawing his zanpakuto and taking out the hollow in one fatal swipe. Spinning around, he saw Saori with a hand to her stomach, a confused look in her purple eyes as she collapsed to her knees.

Shuhei threw himself to the ground, kneeling next to her. Saori slowly removed her shaking hand from her wound, which was a long, deep cut in her stomach that was bleeding profusely, staining her pale blue yukata a deep crimson.

"Dammit, Saori, why did you do that?"

"Wanted…to protect…" came her weak response.

"I'm the lieutenant of the Ninth Court Guard Squad. You should have just warned me instead of going and getting yourself injured."

"…Sorry…Shuhei…"

"No matter, I'll get you to the Seireitei so Squad Four can tend to your wound. Just hang in there. It'll hurt when I pick you up, but please just bear with it."

With a weak nod of Saori's head as affirmation, Shuhei gathered her body into his arms as gently as he could. After a few painful gasps, Saori was settled close to Shuhei's body and he took off at a fast pace, being careful not to jar her.

When Shuhei made it to the West Gate, he yelled to Jidanbo to step aside so that he could enter, but before he could, a voice inquired from behind him, "who is the girl, Shuhei?"

"Captain," Shuhei greeted with surprise. "I met this girl on the outskirts of the Rukon District and we were attacked by a hollow. She was injured protecting me, and I want to get her to the Squad Four barracks as quickly as possible, Sir."

"Hmm, very well then. You may stay with her for as long as you deem necessary. Jidanbo, let Lieutenant Hisagi through," Captain Tosen ordered.

"Thank you, Captain," Shuhei said over his shoulder as he ran through the door.

He made short work of getting to the Squad Four barracks. Practically bursting through the doors, he found Lieutenant Kotetsu and instantly began demanding her help.

"Calm down, Lieutenant Hisagi. Lay her down here," Isane gestured to an empty cot just behind her. "Now tell me what happened while I ascertain the damage."

"We were attacked by a hollow. It slashed her."

"I see. Do you know her name?"

"Saori."

"Alright. And does she have any family that you know of that should be notified of her condition?"

"She told me that she has two brothers, soul reapers from Squad Eleven, but I don't know their names."

"Hmm…Harunobu, go to the Squad Eleven barracks and, when Captain Zaraki's permission, see if you can find this girl's brothers."

"Yes, Ma'am," the Eighth Seat responded before sprinting out.

"Now then, her injuries are indeed severe. Along with the wound in her abdomen, she has some light bruising, presumably from falling, and was most likely in shock before losing consciousness. With that said, I do believe that she can fully recover, but it will take some time."

"Please do your best. I'll try to stay out of your way, but I refuse to leave her side, at least not until she wakes."

"As you wish, Lieutenant."

Six minutes later, Harunobu Ogido arrived at the Squad Eleven barracks and made his was to Captain Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Captain Zaraki, I am Harunobu Ogido, Eighth Seat of Squad Four. I'm requesting your permission to speak with your men in order to find the brothers of a new patient from the Rukon District on the orders of my Lieutenant."

Without even looking up from his lounging position, Captain Zaraki approved Harunobu's request. Since there were a few Squad Eleven members hanging out in this main hall, Harunobu decided to ask them all at once, figuring that would eliminate a small chunk if no one in this room knew who he was looking for.

"May I please have your attention, Squad Eleven members. I am looking for the two brothers of a young woman named Saori. Does anyone in this room know of the men I'm searching for?"

"Why do you ask?" Ikkaku's wary inquiry.

"This young woman was gravely injured by a hollow and looks to be in critical condition for the time being. Lieutenant Kotetsu wishes for her family to be informed."

"Dammit! How the hell did this happen!? Never mind," Ikkaku cut Harunobu off when he began stuttering. "I'll find Yumichika and we'll head over now. That okay with you, Captain?"

"Sure, go ahead," was Kenpachi's bored response.

"Right. You, Squad Four guy, get back to your barracks and look after my sister. We'll be there soon!" With that, Ikkaku went running off to find Yumichika, who was just as upset upon hearing of their younger sister's perilous condition. Together, they raced towards Squad Four's barracks.


End file.
